In some industrial equipment, such as a backhoe or an excavator, it is common to support a load in a crane type operation by a structure operated by a hydraulic cylinder. Failure of a line within the system could cause the pressurized hydraulic fluid to escape which could result in the uncontrolled lowering of the load. Such an event could cause serious injury to a person working beneath the load.
Now a load control system has been invented which will prevent the uncontrolled lowering of a load should a line failure occur within the system.